An Angel Fear Of Rape
by Megamicro665
Summary: One night Kelly is raped one night and it takes Sabrina to look after after her when Kelly have her nightmares. Jill comes over in an emergency and helps her sister Kris catch the rapist. CONTAINS SCENES OF NUDITY OF VIOLENCE. Please do not give out revie


Kelly got up out of bed and went to the kitchen for a drink. She grabbed a glass from her cupboard and pulled open the fridge door for the bottle of water. Then there was a smash from outside. Kelly spun around, but there was nothing there. She blamed it on street vandals and started to pour her drink. After she'd drunk her water, she washed up the glass. She turned her gaze to the window and saw someone was standing outside, staring in on her - and they had a knife!

Kelly screamed and ran for her phone. The figure smashed through the window and climbed into the house. Kelly got to her phone and dialed Sabrina's house.

"Help me, Sabrina!" Kelly screamed, as the phone continued to ring into Sabrina's house.

Sabrina tossed and turned in her bed, then was awoken by the phone. She grabbed it and heard Kelly's scream - then the line went dead.

It was in the next hour Sabrina and Kris were at Kelly's house.

"So you just heard a scream?" Kris asked, heading over to Kelly's' front door.

Sabrina nodded, "Then the phone went dead."

"And you're sure it was her?" Kris asked.

"We wouldn't be here if I wasn't." Sabrina stated.

Sabrina opened Kris' front door and stood in shock. The house was trashed - the couch was slashed and all the windows were broken.

"What in the world happened here?" Kris cried.

Sabrina opened up Kelly's door and heard a grown in another room Sabrina continued on his path toward where the sounds were coming from.

'Please, let it be her. Please, please! Come on, Kelly.' Sabrina thought to herself, as she pushed open the door to a bedroom.

Kelly was lying on the bed. Her clothes were tattered and stained, and her arms were covered in bruises. Sabrina practically screamed with joy for having found her.

"I do too," Sabrina said, "Let's call Charlie."

"It is okay, Kelly. It's Sabrina. I'm here." She comforted, picking her up and running out of the room, "It's going to be okay now."

Sabrina looked at Kris, who was busily pacing the small waiting room. Her blonde hair was a wry, and a path of tears was flowing off her chin. She held up her hand to take her and she sat down beside her.

Kris laid her head on his shoulder and squeezed her hand for reassurance.

A knock on the door brought Sabrina's attention to the young-looking, blonde-haired, male doctor, who was standing in the doorway. A red-haired, female doctor stood beside him.

"Excuse me, but are you…" The female doctor looked at the clipboard she held, "Sabrina Duncan?"

Sabrina nodded her head, "How's is she?" She asked, as the two doctors sat down across from Sabrina and Kris.

"I'm Andrew and this is Monica." Andrew said, a bit uncomfortably, "Monica examined Kelly."

Monica sighed and took over for Andrew, "Sabrina and Kris, the results of the tests we ran seem to show that Danielle was raped."

"Damn it." Sabrina said when she took a deep breath and walked into Kelly's hospital room.

She was sleeping, a smile on her face that tore at her heart. She picked up her hand gently, and held in his. "I'm so sorry, Kelly. I am so, so sorry." Tears began to fall from Sabrina's face.

From the doorway, Bosley, Monica, Andrew, and Kris were watching and talking.

"How can people do that to a person, Bosley?" Kris asked, anguished.

"I don't know, baby." Bosley answered.

The conversation continued from there for several more minutes before a nurse came in with a sedative for Kelly. Despite insisting that she could handle the pain, Dr. Jackson had prescribed one shot every evening for as long as she was in the hospital to force her to sleep. After she got the shot, Kris and Bosley decided it would be a good time to leave, being that Kelly would be falling asleep very shortly. As she was falling asleep, however, she found herself thinking about that day again, and she knew that that would only lead to more nightmares. Sabrina stroked Kelly's hair and decided to keep her safe all night long.

"Sweetie, Kris and Bosley are going to leave now, but I will say here with you through the night while you're asleep."

After debating with her doctor, it was decided that Kelly could go home the next day, so she made arrangements with Sabrina to take her home since when she's staying in there with her. There was no doubt that Kelly was thrilled to finally be leaving the hospital. After a couple days, she was tired of spending all day in bed, and with nothing to do. At least at home, she could keep her mind busy and maybe even keep it off of what had happened.

After hearing the good news Sabrina quickly packed all of Kelly's flowers into her car at 4:30 pm. After the last bunch was carried out, Kelly stood up from the bed with her bag and walked over to the door to wait for Sabrina to come back. She was supposed to be wheeled out, but if Kelly could help it, she was going to walk. Of course, Sabrina insisted that Kelly sit down in the wheelchair, though, and Kelly knew that that would be one fight that she would not win. After signing her discharge papers, Kelly took the pamphlets about recovery from the nurse before Sabrina pushed her to her car. As soon as they reached the parking lot, however, Kelly stood up and insisted on walking to Sabrina's car, instead of having Sabrina pull it up to the doors.

When they arrived at Kelly's house a few minutes later she wasn't surprised to see Bosley's car parked on the street. By knowing Sabrina was staying at the hospital, she knew that Bosley and Kris would have to plan something to show how glad they were that Kelly was finally home.

After walking into the house, Sabrina urged Kelly to head straight for the kitchen, instead of putting her bag down in her room. Although curious as to why, Kelly chose not to argue and instead, she walked into the kitchen where she found Julie and Bosley waiting, Bosley standing at the stove undeniable making something for dinner.

"You are home sweetheart"; as Bosley and Kris hugged Kelly.

"When is dinner?" Sabrina asked politely.

"Maybe another five minutes. I'm just waiting for the potatoes to finish boiling. Why don't you all sit down at the table and I'll bring it out to you when it's ready." Bosley suggested. As Kris started walking over to the table, however, Kelly just stood there for a second before picking her bag up and walking over to her bedroom. Sabrina decided to follow her to the bedroom.

"Kelly, don't you worry. We are going to catch this monster?"

Kelly smiled as she hugged Sabrina.

"Please stay with me, Sabrina until he is caught"

During dinner, they talked about a bunch of different things, but a lot of it was the same thing that they talked about every month. Then, when they were finished, Kris and Bosley volunteered to clean up the kitchen while Kelly and Sabrina cleaned off the table. It only took them a couple of minutes before they finished, and then Sabrina went into the kitchen to see if there was anything else they could do while Kelly went into the bedroom and fall off to sleep hopefully not having any nightmares. A few minutes later Sabrina checked on Kelly.

"Listen guys; let's help get Kelly through this." Sabrina said quietly as she looked in Kelly's room where Kelly is sound asleep.

"I agree." Kris said in a deep voice.

"Our case is finding the rapist whose next victim may not be lucky as Kelly." Bosley answered.

"Well, you are going to get Jill somehow."

"Why Sabrina?" Kris added.

"I'm going to have to stay here with Kelly because she's too frightened right now."

"We've got two cases here?" Sabrina added

"That's right." Bosley noted.

"We've got Kelly's nightmares to deal with and a rapist on the loose." Sabrina added.

"That's all we need." Kris stated.

When Kris and Bosley left, Sabrina cleaned up and checked up on Kelly who was still sounding asleep.

At 3AM though, Kelly was jolted awake, this time screaming. The sheets around her were drenched with sweat, and her body was trembling. Sabrina came inside from her bedroom to find out what was happening.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" said Sabrina who was very concerned about her.

"Wake Up, Kelly!" Sabrina yelled as she tried to calm her down.

Sabrina went into the kitchen for a glass of water to give to Kelly. In order to calm Kelly down Sabrina was going to have to sleep in Kelly's bedroom.

"I can't, I can't. I'm going to have to more nightmares." Kelly cried loudly

Sabrina was concerned and got into the bed and held Kelly to her to see if she could fall asleep. No matter how long she lay there with her eyes closed, however, she only managed to sleep after one Sabrina gave her a sedative to force her to. The truth was, every time she closed her eyes, she was afraid that the few images she remembered from the day before would come screaming back to her. All Kelly wanted was to recover and move on with her life, but she couldn't do that unless she forgot about what had happened.

"Quiet honey," Sabrina whispered as she stroked Kelly's hair.

A few moments later Kelly fell off to sleep hoping not to have another one of her nightmares.

**CHAPTER TWO**

The next morning, Kelly woke up feeling anxious and frightened then she had ever since the rape. She couldn't feel the energy building up inside of her. Her dreams of that day were more forceful meaning that Kelly could wake up and trembling. Not wanting to waste a second, she got out of bed and put her bathrobe on before walking out into the kitchen where Sabrina was sitting at the table working on a crossword puzzle.

"Good morning." Kelly said.

"Good morning. I was just about to check in on you to make sure you were still breathing. I don't think I've ever known you to sleep in this late before." Sabrina replied, obviously a little concerned.

"Why, what time is it?" Kelly asked. She hadn't looked at the clock in her room, but she didn't think it was much past 10.

"11:30."

"I guess I was more tired then I thought." Kelly replied as she began to make herself some tea.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Sleepy."

"It's probably because you had a couple of bad nightmares last night."

"I did?" Kelly questioned while bringing her mug and sitting down at the table with Sabrina. She couldn't help but to feel lazy, since it was almost noon and she hadn't yet showered or gotten changed, but she forced herself to believe that it was all a part of taking it easy.

"Oh yes, honey. It is something serious we have to talk about." Sabrina explained holding her hand.

After finishing her tea, she placed her mug in the sink and went into the shower, being frightened. Sabrina heard a scream in the shower and got up rapidly to see what the matter was. When Sabrina walked inside the bathroom she saw Kelly's body froze as she was frightened.

"Come on honey, it is alright, I'm here." Sabrina whispered as she cuddled Kelly.

Sabrina help Kelly put on some underwear, an old pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. Sabrina brought Kelly out of the bathroom and laid her on to the chesterfield.

Kris grabbed the car phone - Jill was in France for the weekend so it took a while to get her number, but finally Kris got through.

"Jill, this is Kris," Kris said slowly. "Kelly has been raped."

"Raped?" Jill replied, shocked.

"Her house is a mess and she isn't there, Sabrina got a phone call last night and she was screaming." Kris explained.

"I'll be in Los Angeles tonight." Jill said and hung up.

Kris replaced the car phone in its original place, "Jill's getting the next flight to Los Angeles."

"Here's your stop," Bosley pulled up outside Kelly's house.

Kris got out, "I'll phone you if I find something." She smiled hopefully and walked off.

Bosley drove off.

After an hour of searching, Kris had found a bullet and a set of tire marks.

She phoned Bosley to pick her up and in 20 minutes, the Angels were on their way to the office.

"What did you find?" Bosley asked.

"A took a photo of some tire marks and I found this," Kris handed Bosley the bullet she'd found.

"Where'd you find it?" Bosley asked.

"By the kitchen window, the tire marks were outside the house." Kris sat down at the bar.

Then there was a knock at the door. Kris opened it to reveal Jill - she was a state. She had bags under her eyes and looked very tense and worried.

"Come in." Kris led Jill to the sofa and started to pour her a drink at the bar.

"Have you found anything out?" Jill asked.

"We found a bullet, which we're getting checked, and Kris found some tire tracks which we can find the car from." Bosley explained.

"So, was she raped?" Jill asked.

"The doctors said yes after they examine her." Bosley explained.

"Where's Sabrina?" Jill asked

"Sabrina is looking after Kelly at her place dealing with her nightmares." Bosley explained.

"Well, we get the results from the tire marks and bullet tomorrow, so I suggest all of you get some sleep." Bosley explained.

"I haven't booked into a hotel," Jill put her face in her hands.

"Jill, you can stay at mine," Kris put her hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Thanks, Kris." Jill said, forcing a smile onto her worried face.

**CHAPTER THREE**

The same day instead of heading to the kitchen at 3AM after a nightmare, Kelly just started the night there. Six cups of coffee and 4 hours into the night, Kelly could hear the sound of feet making their way towards her. It was Sabrina, who had a very concerned expression on her face.

"Kelly, you just had another nightmare or you were too scared to sleep!" Sabrina declared, the concerned apparent in her voice.

"I'm alright Sabrina," as Kelly was yawning.

After the two girls talked for a while Kelly later fell asleep at the kitchen table, her body too tired to stay up any longer. As she fell asleep though, her hand rested on the same spot on her forehead, and her mind wandered back to the exact moment in time when she was raped. Unlike other nights though, this time Kelly saw and felt every second of that day, her mind filling in the moments she couldn't remember with moments of terror.

"Kelly, Kelly." Sabrina called her who was holding her hand and falling asleep.

Sabrina picked up Kelly's arms and lifts her up and moves her to her bedroom and lays her down into bed. This time it was more difficult as her best friend was sound asleep. Sabrina was more worried every night that she decided she wasn't going to let Kelly stay home alone. Sabrina crawled into bed with Kelly, gave her a wet kiss on the cheeks and stroked her hair. For Sabrina, her suspicions were indeed confirmed. It was much worse than she'd feared; Kelly was having her nightmares about the rape. God, why couldn't she just talk about it? And how bad was it? Sabrina's confidence was shaken. This was so serious. Could she even help her best friend? She only knew that she wanted to try.

Later on in the night when Sabrina couldn't get any sleep she decided to pick up the phone and call Kris.

"Kris, it's me Sabrina, how is everything on the investigation?"

"We are waiting for the results of the tire tracks and the bullet." Kris yawned.

"Great." Sabrina answered while she was stroking Kelly's hair.

"How's Kelly?" Kris asked.

"I'm right here with Kelly in her room that had a very rough day who's falling asleep right now on my lap?" Sabrina explained as she cuddled Kelly.

"At least you're keeping her safe, Sabrina." Kris noted.

"Kelly is having bad nightmares lately and very depressed." Sabrina explained.

"You tell her not to worry and we love her." Kris noted.

"Will do? Sabrina answered.

"Bye." Kris says before hanging up.

It was the next morning and the Angels were all gathered in Townsend Associates, awaiting the call from Charlie with the results from the tire tracks and bullet. Then the phone rang, Bosley answered and put the caller onto the speakerphone.

"Hello, Angels." Charlie called.

"Hello, Charlie." Kris replied glumly.

"Have you got the results?" Jill asked.

"Yes. The tire tracks belonged to a Ford Mustang and the bullet was from a revolver." Charlie explained.

"And what use is that?" Jill asked sarcastically.

The Angels all sat in silence, until Kris spoke; "We could check out any recent purchases of Mustangs and revolvers," she suggested.

"It's the only thing we have to go on." Jill sighed.

"Angels," Charlie said, "Be careful."

"Will do, Charlie." Jill got up and left with Kris.

"Kelly, why don't we go down to the lake today?"

"Sure, why not? That's a nice idea." So they went down to the lake and Sabrina drove the boat out to the middle of it. Then she dropped anchor and they both laid down to work on their tans.

"Kelly?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but we have to get to the bottom of this," she turned toward her best friend.

"Sabrina, leave it alone. Okay? I can handle it."

"You're doing a really great job of it so far. Look at you. You're not sleeping, barely eating, and you're having nightmares. You know you can't go on like this."

Kelly was sobbing now. Gradually she got control of herself. "You want to know? Alright, I'll tell you." She began telling Sabrina about what happened to her when she was raped.

"Oh Sabrina," Sabrina opened her arms and Kelly came into them sobbing. They remained there for a long time with Kelly letting it all out finally, and Sabrina just being there and comforting her.

Then Kelly broke it off. "Well, I think we can say the vacation really is over. You did what you set out to do."

"Whatever are you talking about?" Sabrina asked innocently.

"Not a Chance." They laughed and Sabrina opened the basket where the sandwiches and juice were kept.

"It's OK, honey, Kris and Jill will find the rapist?" Sabrina explained as she eaten one of her sandwiches.

It was later that day and the Angels were all gathered at the local gun shop - 'Terry's.' Kris pushed open the door and the others followed. Inside the shop was a desk, which had a cabinet full of guns underneath and the walls were lined with rifles and shotguns. There was a man behind the desk, reading a newspaper.

"Excuse me," Kris went up to the man, "I was wondering if anyone has recently bought a revolver from you?"

"A lot of people buy revolvers, lady." the man said, not looking up from his paper.

Jill joined Kris at the desk, "I'm a private investigator, are you going to tell me?" she asked impatiently.

The man put down his paper and stood up, "What's in it for me?" he asked.

"Nothing. But if you don't tell us, we'll put these guns to use." Jill motioned to a shotgun near her.

"Okay. Well, a man came in here a couple of days ago, he bought a revolver, his name was Paul, but I didn't get his last name. Had two friends with him, they were whispering, but I caught a few words - something about a girl, and they were going to do something on the 28th of the month," the store owner explained, "That's all I know."

"The 28th is the date Kelly was raped." Kris gasped.

"Anyone else buy a revolver?" Jill asked.

"No. People normally want shotguns and the like." he replied.

"Thank you for your time, Mr." Jill trailed off, not knowing the man's name.

"Mr. Stevens." he smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Stevens." Kris smiled and the Angels left the shop.

The Angels drove to the car showroom and got out. They walked into the building and over to the reception desk.

"Hi, we'd like to talk to the manager," Kris explained to a short, red-haired woman.

"Why?" she asked.

"I want to talk to him because we want to." Jill explained.

"I'm sorry, he doesn't talk to anyone without an appointment." the receptionist answered rudely.

"I'm a private investigator, going to let us talk to him now?" Kris asked.

"No. He only talks to people with appointments."

"Look, lady. I won't take any crap off a dumb receptionist!" Jill exclaimed angrily, lunging for the woman.

"What's all this commotion?" a tall, smartly-dressed man came out of a room, opposite reception.

"These women wanted to talk to you, then this one attacked me!" the receptionist shrieked, pointing to Jill.

"I didn't attack you!" Jill snapped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself - I'm Dave Edgar, I'm the manager."

"I'm Kris Munroe and Jill Munroe; we're all private detectives and would like some information about your sales of Mustangs."

"Follow me." Dave smiled and led the Angels into his office.

Dave's office was small, and very neat. His desk took up most of the space, except for 4 chairs and a filing cabinet.

"Take a seat," Dave smiled.

"So, have you sold any Mustangs recently?" Kris asked.

"Yes. I have in fact sold one only three days ago," Dave opened up his account book.

"To who?" Kris asked.

"A man called Fred Weston; he had two friends with him." Dave smiled.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Edgar." Kris got up and shook Dave's hand.

"How about you girls and I have a drink some time?" Dave asked.

Jill nodded, "Maybe next century." she quipped and the Angels left.

When the Angels got back to the office, Bosley was sorting through mounds of paperwork.

"Found anything out?" Kris asked.

"Charlie's making me do a background check on a man he thought might be a suspect." Bosley replied.

"Who is the suspect?" Jill asked.

"Fred Weston--" Bosley started.

"He's one of our suspects too!" Jill exclaimed, "How'd you find him?"

"He was reported missing by his wife 2 days ago - the same day Kelly was raped," Bosley explained, "you?"

"He bought a Mustang from Dave Edgar," Kris replied.

"Anybody else we should look into?" Bosley asked.

"A man called Paul bought a revolver, and was seen with two men. Fred Weston was also spotted with two men. They were all talking about Kelly." Kris explained.

"Fred Weston was at the police academy, and so was a guy called Paul Mathews! They hung around with a guy called Gary Simmons!" Jill exclaimed.

"And they failed their test when we took ours!" Kris remembered.

"Hang on," Jill said, "So this is a revenge act?"

"It looks like it." Kris replied.

"Then why did they raped Kelly!" Jill asked angrily.

Then Gary Simmons appeared, with Kris. He had a gun pressed against her head. Jill pulled the trigger at Gary and there was a crash. Gary was lying on the ground, blood trickling from his chest. Fred grabbed Gary's gun, but before he could shoot, Kris grabbed him and tackled him to the floor, then clicked a pair of handcuffs onto his wrists.

"You are arrested with rape!" Kris yelled angrily.

"Let's go see how Kelly is doing?" Jill asked.

"I don't think the nightmares will come back. They're gone for good."

Sabrina smiled at her friend. "I think you're right."

After they went to bed, Sabrina kissed Kelly and watched her fall asleep. A few hours Sabrina woke up to get a glass of water. Her sister was asleep with a peaceful expression on her face. She sighed with relief. Kelly was going to be okay, thank God. She went back to her own room.

Both sisters slept through the night and the next morning Sabrina woke to the smell of something cooking. Kelly was in the kitchen. "It's a celebration breakfast: My first nightmare-free night since I don't know when. Thanks Sabrina."

They sat down to a scrumptious breakfast of pancakes, bacon, eggs, orange juice, and coffee. "So, are you going to the office today?" Sabrina asked.

Later that morning Bosley Jill and Kris knocked at the door.

"You're priority for me. You certainly mean more to me than all the travels and trophies. I've looked out for you since you were a baby and I'm not about to stop now."

Bosley was the first to see them. "Look who's here."

He and Kris got up to hug them. "Are you alright?

Jill came in from and another room and hugged Kelly.

"I'll tell you. Let's go sit down."

Just then the phone rang. It was Charlie. "Hello Angels."

"Guess who's here?" Kelly asked.

"I know. All the angels are going to report the man who raped you."

The girls looked at each other. "How does he do that?" asked Kris.

"We're never going to know that," Kelly stated.

"Fred Weston was at the police academy, and so was a guy called Paul Mathews! They hung around with a guy called Gary Simmons!" Jill added.

"Fred and Paul failed their tests and acted on revenge." Bosley said.

"You see Sabrina and Kelly, Fred Weston was charged for rape." Charlie explained.

"Now that Kelly is safe now"

"And free from her nightmares." Sabrina added


End file.
